Absolute Dominion
by Absolute Edge
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be trapped? Able to observe but incapable of interacting? There is one such man, a great man, and he wants his life back. And he will do just about anything to get it. -Continuation of Control Ending / (M)Shep x Tali (Ch.II in work) Give it a read, let me know what you think, this is what I enjoy doing after all, and as always: enjoy.


**Absolute Dominion**

By: Absolute Edge

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** By request of a fellow user I have begun a new 'how I think it should have ended' with the control ending. However, the user's request came with two restrictions and those are as follows: must be (M)Shep x Tali'Zorah and must have a happily ever after. I have accepted both restrictions and will be figuring out just how to make this work…

One shot, maybe only 1-3 chapters, if that, I hope you all enjoy.

Sorry for the late post, work's been busy.

**UPDATE:** Thank you - Tom80 BSN (Guest) - for pointing out my absolutely ridiculous error. I hope it didn't ruin the story for too many people. Please advise, it has been repaired along with an updated time period to reflect certain key points that may have caused some confusion.

Sorry for the inconvenience, blame the desert for numbing my situational awareness; I will do better.

Oh and if you're reading this Tom80 BSN in response to your final comment... That's an _amazing_ idea. Telling you right now I love it. _However_, I will use caution and write multiple drafts with alternate scenarios before deciding which to post.

* * *

Chapter I

**ETERNAL… INFINITE… IMMORTAL…**

_These are merely words to describe what I have become. However, though I control all – have become all – these words are not as accurate as I had once thought; should the Reapers, whom I reside within, perish then what would become of me? If some great catastrophe was hurled forth from the depths of the universe and destroyed all I have helped saved – all I have helped rebuild – then what would any of it matter? I am not these words, not truly, not entirely…_

_And I do not wish to be these words._

_It has forced me to ponder upon the future, the past, and the present. I do not want to be trapped for eternity – unable to experience – unable to interact – and watch while the children I protect grow old and die, watch the civilization I have sworn to stand sentinel over crumble to dust, and… and suffer the one I had once loved find a new partner… because I was unable to return to her side._

_Does this make me a failure? Have I become a systemic contradiction? I am willing to step off the path I had willingly chosen… to suffer an organic life… and die in the arms of the one I once loved._

_Does this make me selfish?_

_Does this make me heartless?_

_Is it unfeasible to believe myself greater than this? Do I still exist in some alternate plane, transcending the traditional fourth dimension but incapable of interacting with the physical world I was once a part of? My body, reduced to ash, just an inaccurate representation of form, like how the living might perceive emotion? Am I an ethereal manifestation of my former consciousness, now capable of perceiving the most abstract concepts of existence, time, space, and the lack thereof?_

_However, perhaps I'm over thinking this… perhaps I am simply the final cogitator for a species of machines, the last decision maker… though, perhaps I am the final stage of true evolution – the true endgame between the living and the false – and have yet to uncover my true potential?_

_I chose to believe this, I refuse the idea that I am no more than a controller of gears and circuits – the living consciousness to direct and to guide the dead machines whom I reside within – I do not wish for his life back I demand that life back and if need be I will take it back. I want to live again. I need to be with those he-_

_No… not he, not him… I am him, I am Shepard. I am Commander John K. Shepard. And though I may suffer the fires of a thousand suns, the crushing trials of a black hole, and the collapse of an entire galaxy I will get my life back… I swear this upon my very soul._

_I will not stop, not rest, nor hesitate in my goal. Nothing will stop me for I have lost all. I will live again. I will breathe again. I will be with her again._

_None shall sojourn me in my pursuit. None shall coax me otherwise. There will be those that may try – may believe they stronger than my will – they will receive no mercy from me._

* * *

"It's hard now that he's gone." Tali said to no one in particular. "It's lonely…"

"We know Tali, you tell us daily." Liara said impassively; she didn't want to sound irritated but Tali's constant depression was taking its toll.

"More like hourly." Garrus said quietly; everyone knew he had always been silently jealous of Shepard and Tali.

"Shut up Garrus stop being such a dick." James said tossing a sweaty gym towel at him.

"Ah!" Garrus snatched the towel off of his head and threw it back at James.

Everyone laughed; even Tali giggled a little, as Garrus stormed off to his quarters leaving the three of them in the penthouse's living area.

"Oh, wow. I enjoyed that. Thank you." Tali said with a soft smile.

"You know, Tali, I've never seen you smile." Liara said leaning back in her comfy couch staring at the Quarian.

"You know, _Liara,_ a few months ago Shepard saved the galaxy. These new friendly Reapers made the cure for the Quarian issue their top priority next to the repair of the Mass Relays." James said jumping down onto the couch next to Liara.

"It's like they knew Shepard wanted that more than anything in the world." Liara commented with a small grin.

"I think it's because they did. I think... Shepard's still out there somewhere. Watching over us." Tali's smile widened revealing some teeth.

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" Liara said with a sad smile; she doubted it entirely but she had to admit it was a comforting thought. "Anyways, you're paler than a ghost so don't go get a sun burn."

"I don't plan on it; however… I will be enjoying the beach in a few minutes." Tali said getting up.

"You're going to the beach?" James asked jumping up. "Come on Liara, let's go with."

"Oh no James-" Liara began but he grabbed her arm and hauled her up. "James!"

James laughed as he threw Liara over his shoulder and began to walk off to their room. "Hey Tali we'll see you down there. I'll ask Joke and EDI if they want to go too."

"For the love of the Goddess, James put me down!" Liara complained as she kicked furiously, "You know I hate being picked up!"

Liara laughed and went to her room; she could still hear the two love birds arguing playfully like children. She closed and locked the door with a smile but sighed sadly as she recalled the one thing she could never have. Tali blocked the thought and focused on the fun events to come, a beach party with all of her friends, and began to strip down. It made her skin crawl, the smooth, soft fabric of her 'normal' clothing. She took it off slowly, savoring the sensations. The long sleeve T-shirt felt striking as it slid along her soft flesh and off onto the floor. It made Tali smile and she liked to fantasize that it was John running his fingers over her body; those were good times.

Tali sighed in her own misery and pulled off the rest of her clothing quickly as to try and keep herself from becoming more depressed. She stretched in her birthday suit and let the cool air-conditioning wash over her sensitive body before lying on her king size bed with the fluffiest, softest mattress she's ever laid on; like lying on a cloud.

The dark purple and black two piece bathing suit hanging up on a coat hanger on her closet was a gift from Shepard. He had called it a, 'gift with a time and a place.' It bewildered Tali at the time but she figured out that Shepard had faith in someone finding a cure and was eagerly awaiting the day he could show her off to the world in the flesh.

Tali looked over at the suit and smiled; Shepard had good taste. She sighed rolling over and off the bed with a small bounce; it made certain parts jiggle which was a new experience for her as her old bio-environmental suit was very form fitting. She wandered on over to the suit and felt the material before slipping it on. It was surprisingly comfortable and held her breasts up against her body almost like a sports bra; it reminded her of the old suit.

Stepping out with a towel wrapped around her waist and a bottle of sunscreen she conveniently happened upon James and Liara, both ready for the beach; the Asari was flustered but it wasn't because of her bodily exposure and the sweat forming on their brows betrayed their fun.

"I see you managed to convince Liara to join us." Tali said snickering as she passed them headed for the living room.

"He wouldn't stop riding me about it." Liara said before realizing what she said and blushing and looking away with an embarrassed smile.

"Damn straight I didn't." James said spanking Liara.

"James!" Liara exclaimed as she jumped in surprise.

Tali laughed and walked to the large living space where she laid out her towel over a chair and began rubbing the sunscreen onto every inch of her near transparent skin. It was cold and gave her goose bumps but she didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed being able to have them.

"James tells me that you are-" Garrus found himself physically incapable of finishing the sentence as he gazed upon Tali lathering her body with sunscreen. "I- ah, ahem, sorry."

"Garrus? What's wrong?" Tali asked as she finished rubbing in the sunscreen.

"No, it's nothing, sorry. I'll just be going." Garrus said before quickly slipping back around the corner just as James and Liara passed him.

"What's wrong with him?" Liara asked.

"I don't know. He was going to ask me something but once he saw me he simply freaked out and left." Tali said offering the bottle of sunscreen to Liara; she took it and motioned for Tali to lie down.

"It's so obvious Tali how can you not see it?" Liara asked as Tali lied down on the soft carpet.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you silly, oblivious girl." Liara said as she straddled Tali's waist and began applying the sunscreen to her back. "Garrus has always had a huge crush on you."

"What? That's crazy, Garrus doesn't like me like that… right?"

"He does Tali. Trust me, as a member of the male persuasion, when I say that I can tell when a guy likes a girl." James said sitting down.

"Oh…" It was all Tali could say.

"Alright, all done! Now, let's go to the beach." Liara said as she helped Tali up.


End file.
